Monochrome no Kiss
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames fic, Earl-to-be!Kendall and Demon butler!James. Mentions of Lumille and Cargan. Small summary: He's the perfect butler, does everything to a T. He's handsome, brash, and brilliant. And he never leaves his master's side. He's been there through it all, always on guard to protect the soul he awaits to claim. But when a demon and mortal fall in love, just what are the risks?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, again. This was suppose to be a one shot, for the BTR Plot Adoption Forum challenge...but it suddenly became a possible story? I don't know anymore, but this has been an idea I've been playing with for some time now. I've shared the idea with winterschild11 and she seemed to like it, so here we go! This story was majorly influenced by the manga/anime Black Butler. If you have never seen it, I highly suggest it! It's very interesting, involving the Victorian Era and a handsome demon butler! Okay enough fan girl rambling, onward! Please read, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! Every piece of input I get only helps me improve on my writing! Thank you again, hope my dear readers haven't forgotten about me, and again enjoy! **Disclaimer: I own nothing! This just an idea that came to me and I decided to spin with it, but I don't anything but the plot! I don't own Black Butler or BTR, though it would be cool right?! Also, there is a switch between first person and third person point-of-view in this piece, you will know when and who is talking! IMPORTANT NOTE: I will have my iPad with me while I'm out of the country visiting family; updates will take time, but will come! Thank you to everyone who is still supporting me! :)**

* * *

><p>He knew me before I was even born.<p>

My dad, when he was still alive, had arranged for him and his mother to live with us. Brooke was really nice, a model employee. When my mom was pregnant with me, Brooke laundered her sheets and made her breakfast every day; she accompanied her when Doctor Wainwright (who afterwards became my and Katie's godmother) came over for check-ups while Dad was away on business; she took her out for walks to keep her active, measured out the portions on her plate for meals and tended to her midnight cravings. She did all that with me on the way, and cherished Katie just as much.

She was like a second mother to us, and like a mother protected us with her life when Mom and Dad had to leave on business.

She was the head butler of our family, the Knight Family.

And she herself had a son, who was to take over as head butler when me and Katie were older.

His name was James, and he knew me before I was even born.

**_-Page Break-_**

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." A deep, rich musical voice soon echoed in my right ear, followed by the rustling of curtains.

A soft flash of sunlight touched my face, a light groan leaving me as I tried to bury myself deeper away into the warm, silk sheets.

A sweet chuckle made heat rise to my cheeks before a gloved hand met my tangled hair. Even through the white cotton material, I could feel his seductive caress.

"Young Master, you and Miss Katie are so alike. Both are very reluctant to leave bed in the morning. With that said however, you must rise. Lady Knight is expecting you two for breakfast."

Lady Knight was the title he used when referring to my mom. Even though Mom has known him since he was little and loved him like another son, he simply refused to address her in another way that he might deem disrespectful.

He was always a gentleman, the perfect butler.

"You know it is impolite to keep a lovely dame waiting, Young Sir." He reminded me if a bit sternly, soon pulling the cocoon I was in apart by layers.

I groaned again but gave in, slipping out of bed and stretching.

"Is Mom meeting with someone today?" I asked, my bed made in seconds.

I rarely had to lift a finger to do things around my own room. I've tried convincing him to let me pick up my own slack, I was sixteen after all, but he always smiled and shook his head.

It was his job, he would remind me whimsically, and he didn't mind doing it to the T.

"I believe so, Sir. From what she briefly discussed with me, Mister Arthur Griffin is stopping by for dinner. He wishes to discuss the possible positions for you and Miss Katie in his theater troupe." I rolled my eyes.

This again?

"Sir, I understand your frustration but please do your best to pull through. I highly doubt he will continue to hassle the Lady about this; eventually he will withdraw the offer." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, my face meeting a strong, warm chest.

I closed my eyes and inhaled his spicy, cinnamon scent. I always felt safe around him; he's been at my side since I was a baby but it finally became official when I turned ten. He wasn't just my butler, he's taken care of Katie for years too, but we've always been close.

Some would frown upon this: a young Earl-to-be so close to a servant, a mere butler. But he and his mother weren't just extra hands around the house. Like the rest of the staff, they were treated like family.

No, they were family. My family.

"I know. Stay with me while he visits, though?" I pleaded, meeting his eyes.

His eyes normally were a deep, lively hazel-green. They often changed colors though, sometimes taking on a dusky gold or dark chocolate. It depended on the mood he was in.

And sometimes, they went a crimson red.

Right now, they were a light scarlet.

My train of thought was broken at the smile that touched his full, pale lips. He pulled away from me only to dip down into a deep bow, on one knee with his right, gloved hand over his heart.

"I will be with Young Master until the end. And even then, I will follow into the very depths of Hell itself to be with him."

He has said this line over and over, ever since I could remember. And never once has he gone back on his word.

He's kept his word ever since my dad passed away. And even with his mom passed away, too.

"Thank you." I whispered, that granting me another one of his kind, beautiful smiles.

"My dear Master, no need to say such words. I am to serve you, I am to care for and protect you with my life. Hell is my home, yet not that of my charges. Now, I must get you dressed and ready for the Lady. Would you be so kind as to stand still? It will just be for a few minutes. Leave this task to me."

**_-Page Break-_**

I willed my heart to stop its gymnastic routine as he dressed me. He unbuttoned my pajama top and properly folded it once it was off my shoulders, my pale skin tingling every time his gloved hands brushed my arms. He checked for wrinkles in the long-sleeved, dark blue shirt I was to wear today; once the inspection pleased him, he worked my arms through the sleeves and buttoned it in seconds, adjusting the collar once my black tie was done. From there he pulled a matching vest over my shoulders and buttoned it halfway, brushing away any lint.  
>I worked my long, lean legs into the pressed, black dress pants; once they sat comfortably around my hips, he buckled my belt.<p>

I had my eyes closed the whole time, hoping my face wasn't resembling a tomato.

My dress shoes, polished to a shine, were on my feet soon afterwards, the ankle-length socks snug around my toes. He smiled and soon adjusted the heavy black eye patch over my right eye, giving me time to look at myself in the bathroom mirror as he went to the tea set on my bedside table.

"Earl Grey tea, sir?" He asked, the cup and plate in his right hand shining like a gem.

I use to hate Earl Grey tea, because of the smell. The taste though was to die for; most kids my age don't do tea, but I don't do alcohol or drugs. I prefer to be addicted to Earl Grey or Ceylon over pot and vodka.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, taking hold of the plate with a smile.

"Now it is time to meet Miss Katie and Lady Knight downstairs, My Lord." He said, offering me his hand. Well, the hand not balancing the silver tray he had used to carry the tea set up the stairs.

He smiled at me, eyes a richer, darker red now.

I couldn't say anything back, my only smart action being to take his hand and let him lead me out of the room.

**_-Page Break-_**

"There you are you two, it's about time! Geez big brother, you sure are a bum!" My sister Katie teased us as we entered the grand dinning room, her big brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

I stuck out my tongue, our mom laughing from the head of the table. "Says the girl who once took thirty minutes in the bathroom on a Sunday." I shot back, that making her go red.

"I thought it was Monday! My calendar was off, sue me!"

James got into a deep bow, though instead of a hand over his heart he kept his arms loosely at his sides this time. "Please accept my most sincere apologies, My Lady Knight. The Young Master was a bit cranky this morning, nothing a cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey couldn't cure though. I will serve breakfast now; My Lord, let me get you seated."

"James, you know you don't have to apologize." My mom said with a soft grin, he responding with a smile back as he pulled my chair out and tucked me in nicely once I sat down.

"Of course, My Lady. Still I'm usually punctual in these matters so please do excuse my tardiness. I have much to prepare for Mister Griffin's arrival in such a short amount of time. For today's breakfast I've prepared poached eggs with the family's choice of scones, muffins and pan dulce. I'll have morning tea out shortly." With another bow James left the room for the kitchen, our cook Logan's shouts bouncing off the walls.

"I swear, James is one faithful young lad." Mom said fondly, me unable to hold back the smile that soon pulled at my lips.

"Yeah, he is." Katie smirked.

"He has to be, if he can get you out of bed the first time around."

"Oh hahaha, funny baby sister." I stuck my tongue out at her again, she rolling her eyes in response. My mom didn't scold us for the teasing; unlike most brothers and sisters, Katie and I were thick as thieves.

Teasing/helping each other out with pranks was our way of showing sibling affection.

"Well calm down you two, and please promise me that you will be on your best behavior for Arthur today. Hopefully this will be the last time he pleas to me to reconsider his proposition." Mom began as James reappeared and began serving tea; Logan the cook, a raven-haired boy around my age but way smarter (not that I'm stupid), rolled the cart around the table to serve us our plates, he shooting me a wink as he did.

I grinned back and picked up my fork, busying myself with the heavenly-smelling food as Katie snorted into her steaming cup.

"Mom, the guy's a creep. All he wants is to marry you to become Earl, not to mention his brilliant idea on turning me and my big brother into circus freaks." She deadpanned, pouring milk into her tea and stirring counterclockwise. Mom sighed with an understanding gleam in her soft golden-brown eyes.

"I know honey, I know but eventually he will grow tired at the lack of response and drop the topic altogether. After all, it's not the first time he's tried to worm his way into my heart through those around me. Isn't that right, James?"

James refilled my cup with a flick of his wrist before turning to my mom with a smile, dark red eyes twinkling. "Yes, My Lady. I found it amusing: Mister Griffin offering me wealth and an arranged marriage in exchange for my loyalty. A true butler does not betray his family, as my mother use to say. Plus, I do not find his daughter pleasant in the slightest. Beautiful maybe, but intelligent conversation matters more to me than appearance."

"That, and that you don't like girls or guys period..." Katie butted in, getting a glare from me at this. James just laughed it off though, dark chocolate hair defying gravity in soft, short spikes.

"Miss Katie, demisexual doesn't mean I'm not attracted to neither gender. I wish to develop a strong emotional bond with someone, or someones, before any sexual desires come into play. In terms of a partner, I feel that absolute trust and faith is needed before other things; I also feel that such a thing, in this case sexual desires, can be put off until the time is right. Physical intercourse would mean nothing to me if no deep, immense emotional link is present." James has explained this several times over, ever since he "came out".

Katie feigned confusion all the time. For someone just becoming a teenager, she was more mature than most kids her age. She knew what demisexuality was, just like she knew what homo, bi, pan, and asexuality were. I was pan and she was okay with it, just like Mom. Our cook Logan was gay, so was our gardener Carlos and the two were a couple. Our house maid Lucy was asexual but in a romantic relationship with Camille, a butler-in-training under James's tutelage. Katie was the only straight person in the house apart from our mom, and they were not repulsed at all by the company.

She just loved teasing James about being a twenty-four year old virgin. Even though I was far from a virgin, mind-wise, I've never done "it".

There was only one person I fantasize about experiencing so many things with, but it was only a dream. A dream that would never come true.

My chest tightened painfully, though I forced myself to continue eating.

"Okay enough hounding James, Katie." My mom spoke up, a light blush gracing her cheeks. The aforementioned brunet chuckled again, suit jacket off and hanging from the back of my chair.

"It is alright, My Lady. I adore the Miss as if she was my sister." He said, leaving my side to press a soft kiss to Katie's forehead, wiping at her mouth for her with a smile.

Part of me wanted to laugh out loud as my baby sister's face went tomato red again, a glazed look now in her eyes. Another part of me, however, couldn't stop the blush that took over my face too.

The thing about James was, was that his presence was intoxicating. His voice was so smooth and rich that it could seduce a stranger at a party; his eyes were so deep, others would get lost in their hypnotizing depths; his face so perfect past guests have mistaken him, on several occasions, for an Earl or Viscount. He could make anyone swoon or flush at the sight of him, enchanted by his polite and charming demeanor. Even Carlos and Lucy have fallen for his antics a few times, and they were happily taken!

He rarely flirted with others, preferring to tend to his duties as the butler of the Knight Family. He was close to Carlos and Logan, Lucy and Camille; the six of us basically grew up together, best friends despite our varying social statuses. He found playing hockey with me, helping Katie with her schemes, and picking out mom's best dresses more entertaining than fighting off deranged fan girls only interested in having him in their beds. Of course not all were like that; Lily and Annie turned to be really cool girls, but so far only them.

And sometimes, I wished James wasn't so intoxicating. I really hate watching others go gaga over him; even though he and I weren't together, in that sense, part of me liked staking claim over him.

After all we've been together since before I was even born. We have something that some random face in the crowd wouldn't be able to forge with him; he wasn't mine, but I was his. No, I AM his.

I am his, that is something no one can take away from me.

"Go away, pretty boy." Katie hissed in James's face, rubbing at her burning cheeks. Even though I could tell she was trying to scowl, it looked more like she was pouting.

James merely smiled and kissed her again, only this time on her button nose. Logan muffled his snickering, dark brown, almost black, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"As you wish, Miss Katie. Young Master, is everything alright? You've hardly touched your eggs, are they not satisfying? Please forgive the grave discourtesy on my part if so, though I wonder if Logan did remember not to add salt and pepper to your dish..." Said raven-haired boy went pink around the ears, vanilla skin flushed a sweet strawberry.

"I-I, I'm sorry Young Master! I sometimes forget you don't like salt and pepper in your eggs!" He began blabbering nervously, clearly forgetting (or ignoring, like James did) that I didn't like being called "Young Master" or whatever by my friends. He fisted his apron over and over, ducking his head in shame.

I rolled my bottle green eyes and shook my head, winking at Logan. "Logan, calm down before you have a stroke. The eggs are fine, great as always. I was just thinking is all." The smart raven looked a little doubtful but soon took my words to heart and sighed in relief.

"Oh I see, forgive me, My Lord. Wait, I mean Kendall, s-sorry Kendall!" I snickered, normally Logan didn't get so easily shaken up but with James he lost his cool in seconds.

He had that effect on a lot of people.

"It's okay, Loges. No blood, no foul." I said, quoting my dad. It made Katie smile and Mom tear up. They were happy tears though.

"Got it, I'll get Lu to clear the table when everyone is done. Do not fret, we the staff will handle it! Please excuse me!" With a bow to my mom Logan left for the kitchen, smiling at us over his shoulder.

"My Lord, are you sure the eggs suit your taste? Would you like me to prepare a fresh batch? And My Lady and Miss, has the meal left you two so unsatisfied as well?" James's usually calm expression fell into one of concern, he getting down on knee at my side and taking both of my hands.

I felt my face, once again, turn a bright red. Katie snickered in the background and I could feel Mom's amused look burning into my flesh.

James's fallen angel-like face wasn't helping my case, either.

Damn it.

"James."

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Come with me upstairs." A sudden anger, frustration welled up inside me, me forcing my chair back as I rose to my feet.

The beautiful brunet's eyes soon went darker, the red the same shade as dried blood. A devilish gleam lit them up like a stray firework; a faint smile touched his flawless lips, yet the small of his back blocked it from my mom and Katie's view.

"As you wish, Young Master. If you will permit me to clear your spot, then I-"

"No, now. It's something important, we need to talk now." I said, adjusting the patch over my right eye.

"...As you wish then, My Lord. Please excuse me, My Dears. I will get to work on the meal for Mister Griffin once the Young Master allows me to. Please excuse me again and I do hope this morning has been pleasant."

**_-Page Break-_**

We were both silent as we walked up the stairs back to my bedroom. The still air was left untouched as we entered, I sitting down on my bed with my hands over my lap. James stood before me, posture perfect: back prostrate, hands folded politely in front of him, jacket back on over his black vest and white, long-sleeved dress shirt. His head was tilted to the side as if confused, eyes everything but their normal hazel-green.

My balled up hands began shaking, soft sniffles leaving me. James grew alarmed, eyes widening while his gloved hands lightly descended upon my shoulders. "My Lord, what's wrong? What is making you so distraught?"

But I didn't want to answer verbally.

I raised my head to glare coldly up at him, he clearly surprised by the confusion, already there, carving lines into his smooth forehead.

"My Lord?" I grabbed the front of his jacket, a tear leaving my visible eye before...I flipped our positions and threw him down to the bed, his body taking what was once my space.

He bounced once against the soft, cool sheets before everything went still again. His eyes were still wide, lost on my actions while I ripped off my eye patch and climbed on top of him.

"My Lord?" He said again, his eyes seeming to light up again, those pools of blood devouring me from the inside out.

I took a deep breath before I forced our lips together, prying his mouth open with my tongue and digging my fingers into his vest.

He made a surprised noise yet it was greatly muffled by our lips pressed together, I squeezing my eyes shut tight.

**_-Page Break-_**

The kiss was the most amazing experience ever.

James's lips were soft, extremely soft and warm and tasted like the way he smelled: hot, spicy cinnamon. The inside of his mouth was just as warm and delicious in a bittersweet way, the tip of his tongue grazing the roof of my mouth.

Trust me, it was more romantic and sensual than what I'm describing it to be. I'm not that good with words when it came to James.

He was stiff for a few minutes, probably still shocked at my actions. At first I was beginning to pull away, ready to let him walk out of the room...when his hands were soon messaging my hips.

His bare hands. He had removed his gloves.

And they were messaging my hips slowly, deeply.

My face was bright red at this point. Then again, when hasn't it been today?

A feral growl erupted from his torso, then suddenly I was the one pinned to the bed. I was struggling to breathe, my cheeks heavily flushed and heart ramming against my chest like a jackhammer. My vision was a bit blurry from the lack of oxygen, but once I took in a few gulps everything was sharp and focused. James's eyes were wide, wider than dinner plates and a deep burgundy red. He ran his tongue across his upper lip, teeth...sharper and longer than before. A long, crooked smile twisted his lips, but the gleam in his eyes was cautious.

"James?" I choked out, the mark on his right hand giving off a soft purple glow.

The Mark.

The Mark was of a five-pointed star. Strange words, in a language I couldn't read, around the star encased by a circle.

I gasped as my right eye began to burn, a soft purple glow reflecting off James's eyes. I could see, reflected against the surface of his burgundy eyes, the same five-pointed star encased in a circle with the same strange, powerful words. It was glowing, The Mark against his skin and The Mark within my eye.

The Mark of The Covenant.

What binds us together, the contract that was made when I was a baby.

When I was a baby...

**_-Page Break-_**

James and Brooke were demons.

Back when my dad was still alive, he was the Earl of the Knight Family. As Earl, he gained many friends but also many enemies. His life was always on the line, and the family the prime target his competition always had at the front most part of their minds.

After a failed assassination attempt nearly took my mom to an early grave, my dad turned to black magic.

He had a teacher train him in the art of summoning demons, an idea in mind: he knew he was going to die. My dad knew he was going to die, natural or unnatural, but he knew he was going to die. If and when he dies, his family would be left alone. The staff he's raised as his own children, his beloved wife and unborn son and daughter, everyone in the Knight Family bloodline would be near extinction.

And so, my dad decided to make a compromise.

He made a deal with Brooke, one of the most powerful demons in her realm. He made a deal with her: she and her son James would vow to protect the future heirs of the Knight Family. They were to guard the family with their lives, keep me and Katie safe, and if necessary eliminate any threat, big or small, to our mom. Brooke was to protect my dad in his last days and my mom; that left James to take me and Katie as his charges. That was how he was able to de-age and grow up with me, how he was six when I was six.

But also how I am sixteen while he is twenty-four. In reality, he was over thirty-thousand years old.

James, my best friend and perfect butler, was a demon.

And what did they gain from serving my family until the end? Well, that's an easy answer to give.

My soul. Katie's soul. The day I die, the day she dies our souls...James will devour them. In exchange for protection, our dad sold our souls. Not just mine and Katie's, but his and Mom's. Our souls were theirs to eat once we passed on.

But since Brooke died (it's hard to believe, but even demons could be killed) that meant that James would get to feast upon my mom's soul instead, hers and mine's and Katie's. Dad's soul, that had been Brooke's last meal.

Demons did services for mortals, but only in exchange for those mortals' souls.

Dad knew the price he had to pay for our safety. He didn't damn us to Hell, though. He did this to save us.

The only damned around here was James.

James...

**_-Page Break-_**

"Young Master, we shouldn't have done this..." James purred in my ear, a thin, warm hand stroking my lower back.

A soft whimper left my kiss swollen lips, my green eyes meeting his.

His eyes, they were a gentle hazel-green. The hazel-green I remembered meeting him with, the first time I met him as a baby.

"Why? Do you...regret doing this with me?" I asked, feeling a pang of pain enter my chest. James's facial expression softened and he cupped my face, nuzzling our noses together.

"Of course not, Young Master. It's just...you were pure, innocent and clean of all sin. But now, I fear I may have led you down the path of damnation. Sleeping with a demon, it's like breaking the Law of Man; you are meant to reach Heaven, to live the afterlife in a serene paradise."

"And if Heaven, my Heaven, is with you?" I whispered, my eyes going wide when he gave off a slow, deep thrust. A loud moan escaped my lips, he muffling it with his own as he claimed my lips, once more, in a sensual, passionate kiss.

"A demon such as I, did not deserve to be the one that took your virginity...Kendall." He picked up the pace at this point, sliding in and out with ease. I gasped, my eyes rolling into the back of my head; I threw my arms out, fingers bumbling for the sheets before I found his strong, powerful shoulders.

"Oh G-God...!"

"And yet, I find it hard to feel guilt over something I do not regret. Your soul has already been promised to me, the contract binds us exclusively despite your mother and sister's souls on the line as well. Your soul, your essence has been mine since the day you were conceived; your body, your heart though was what I did not possess and that irked me so. You belong to me, Young Master; those who have touched you will burn in Hell when their time comes. Hopefully the contract will allow me to be the one who leads them to Hell, for I rarely get a chance to feed on such vile souls.

My vision was blurred, spots of white dancing everywhere; he changed the position we were in, working one of my legs around his right hip while his free hand gently caressed my chest and lower stomach. I melted in his embrace, he making sure I was comfortable in his lap before he began thrusting again. I whimpered again and threw my head back, heart practically exploding in my chest when his lips and nose brushed the curve of my neck.

"I don't find vile souls to be filling but they do...alright to keep the glutton within at bay. I take great pride in my reputation, My Lord. I don't settle for less, and I don't take more than I can handle. The Diamond lineage doesn't produce a failure: we offer our services and complete them to a T, and our immorality and endless youth help us attract those of power and prestige. When your father, may he rest in peace, sought me and my mother out I was suffering withdrawal. Demons require a certain amount of souls to be satisfied; once that amount is reached, we can go for centuries without the constant desire on our tongues. Some however have trained themselves to live off of only lost souls: souls of those who have left lingering regrets. Souls we have come into contact with. My mother was famous for being one; I was training myself, testing whatever limits I possessed. I wished to devour the souls of only those I knew.

"I wasn't doing so well at first, I'm afraid. It's hard; so many souls for the taking, though only touch those you know? And at best, souls you know...or knew, well? Impossible I thought, how could my mother resist such temptation? But then...then came along you, Young Master.

Tears ran down my flushed cheeks, the pleasure so intoxicating yet I didn't want to pull away. James lightly bit at the skin below my left ear. "Such a fine soul, so sweet and innocent! I haven't seen a soul like that in years, and I've seen so many! And when Mother said that I was to take you as my charge...my heart, if only I truly had one, exploded! I wasn't going to go against the offer: your soul for years of servitude, I found it fair.

"But then...the simple desire for your soul grew to become the desire for your body. Lust isn't a foreign concept to our kind; I was the product of lust, you see. Of course to keep the blood pure, demons have sex with mortals merely for entertainment. Haha, you mortals have such interesting sexual fantasies. If another of your kind cannot take you to such levels of ecstasy, well us demons can happily fulfill the order. My father died days after I was born; in our realm, matriarchy is more common. Like the preying mantis, demon males are meals to their partners. I didn't have a father not because of fate; I didn't have a father because the patriarch, to our kind, isn't always what breeds clever, hard-working offspring. Some lineages do fall under a patriarchy, yet my mother was famous for being a lone wolf. She was strong alone, and strong with others. I was her only child.

James breathed in the smell of my skin, my body subconsciously pressing more into him. "She warned me about this, this...desire for a mortal. Demons, unlike most humans, do not pass judgement on each other simply for the gender of their significant other. She warned me that if I developed an unprofessional attachment to anyone, that I'd fine it difficult to remember what I am: a creature exiled by a supposed God. Creatures banned by such a force can't have the pleasures of humans. But I didn't heed her warning enough: I've done what she warned me not to do. Young Master...Kendall...I've fallen for the holder of my contract. The soul I was promised, is the soul I now wish to keep safe for all eternity. The soul I did not wish to condemn to damnation.

He gently cupped my chin, pressing butterflies kisses to every inch of skin his lips could reach, before our eyes were tightly locked.

His mouth was in an uncharacteristic frown, eyes soft and expression vulnerable.

"What have you done to me, My Love? You've made me take one bite, just one, of the forbidden fruit and now...I do not wish to stop tasting it." He whispered, he pressing a soft kiss to the skin below my right eye.

The eye that contained The Mark.

"Then don't." I whispered, running a hand over his bare, warm, hard chest.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord?"

"I said, then don't. Don't stop tasting something you like, especially when it's all yours." I nipped at his earlobe as I said this, snuggling my head against his shoulder.

A low growl left James at this.

"Is that an order or a request, Young Master?" His tone was playful, teasing. I nipped at his earlobe again, though applying more pressure this time around.

"Make love to me again, James."

I could feel him smile, even when his lips were brushing against my hair.

"As you wish...My Master."

**_-Page Break-_**

"Wow, I almost forget how far from home this manor is!"

Mister Arthur Griffin climbed down from his carriage and stretched his long, wiry arms above his head. He brushed off his expensive suit and adjusted his dark brown hat, one heavily-ringed hand gripping the top of his new cane.

"Daddy, why are we here again?" His lovely blonde-haired daughter, only daughter, Mercedes climbed down soon after him, making a face at the Knight Manor.

She hated when her father dragged her here.

Griffin chuckled and kissed his daughter's cheek, dark brown eyes twinkling. "Mercedes honey, we talked about this at home! If we can't get the two Knight children to join my theater then maybe an arranged marriage will seal the deal! The boy, Kendall I believe, is sixteen like you. He's next in line to be Earl, but if he marries you then we'll be family! That will buy me plenty of time to court Lady Jennifer; that will promise me the position as her husband, meaning that I will inherit the title of Earl over her snappy little brat!"

"Which one, the stumpy tomboy or the blond drama queen?" Mercedes sneered, earning another laugh from her father.

"You sure have a sense of humor, sweetie! But let's keep the comments between us, shall we?"

"Why Daddy, worried about Lady Jennifer catching on to your ruse?" Griffin's face darkened considerably.

"It is not her I worry about, dear. It is...that child pretending to be a butler."

"James you mean, why Daddy I dislike him so! How is he prettier than me, he's a man and I'm a woman! That is injustice!" Mercedes snapped, pulling out her fan.

"Yes, I do too my dear. He's always there, watching like a hawk. That boy...something is not right about him. He's been living with the Knights since he was a child, yet he's only twenty-four."

"Your point, Daddy?"

"My dear, my point is that that boy was a toddler when Kendall was born; the problem is however that when Kendall celebrated his tenth birthday, the age in which James officially became his butler, he was ten as well. How is it that they were both ten one year, but then the next one is eight years older?"

"Daddy, I think you're seeing things. That's impossible." Mercedes chided, looking lost.

"I know it sounds strange dear, even for me, but it's the truth. That boy...he's too perfect to be real. Every order he draws out to a T. He's gentle in the kitchen, yet extremely protective of the family. His mother, such a beauty, passed but he didn't seem so torn up. It was like he was expecting her death, but in the end was still caught in shock. Either way, that boy isn't right and once I'm Earl he'll be the first one to go to H-"

"Welcome to our home, Mister and Miss Griffin!"

Said two jumped as the Knight Family's gardener Carlos jumped before their eyes, some twigs caught in his tousled black hair. He was dressed in his usual clothes, a white shirt and plaid yellow bottoms; his light brown sandals stood out against the rich greenery, sun hat shielding his puppy brown, almost black, eyes from the intense rays.

"Oh pardon me, I didn't mean to startle you two! Mister James asked me to greet and walk you to the front door; the Lady has been patiently awaiting your arrival!" The hyper Latino exclaimed with an ear-to-ear smile.

Mercedes and her father wrinkled their noses in barely concealed disgust; none of them found the Knight Family staff pleasant.

"Of course, after you then."

"Right this way please, and let me take your coats and hat!"

**_-Page Break-_**

"Great, the circus is here." Katie whined as she spotted Carlos leading Mercedes and her dad going up the house front steps.

I hid a smile as James chuckled, adjusting the big, baby blue rose hair clip in her hair. "Do not fret, My Princess. It'll be over before you know it; now remain still, please. I'm just about finished with your dress...and done! Lovely Rose, you are ready!"

I turned away from my tea to see what my baby sister was wearing: a long dress with many ruffles along the waist, off the shoulders and frilly in a soft, baby blue that matched her hair clip. Her usually straight brown hair James had curled for the occasion, the soft twists framing her pale, heart-shaped face. Her gloves stopped at her elbows, black but with baby blue bows at the wrists. She had a choker with a matching bow around her neck, and her shiny heels were black.

She looked like a doll, so pretty and adorable.

And she absolutely hated it.

"I hate the fact that Mom's making me wear my best dress for creepy Griffin." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

I felt her pain, because I was wearing my best suit for Griffin, too. It was a long-sleeved button-up under a vest and crisp, form flattering dress pants. I had my usual eye patch on, the ring that belonged to my dad on my left index finger, and a trench coat pulled over everything. Apart from my coat, vest and dress pants, my shirt was baby blue; Katie and I matched.

We've never matched before in our entire lives. Well, until now.

"And despite that, you two look amazing. You'll see, this dinner will be over quickly."

"Did you poison Griffin's dish?" Katie asked, looking a bit hopeful. I rolled my eyes, though part of me was hoping for that too.

James chuckled, eyes a soft ruby. "No, My Princess. The Lady would have my head for that; that act would be a great discourtesy on behalf of the family. No, I just feel that everything will benefit us; I caught wind of Griffin proposing an arranged marriage once more, only this time Young Master is the lucky suitor for Miss Mercedes."

To others James seemed passive, but that glint in his eyes was everything but.

"How is that good?" Katie asked, the brunet turning back to her with a smile.

"I never said the Young Master WILL marry her. It's just a proposition; Lady Knight knows Miss Mercedes isn't a perfect match for him, all that matters to that...rich urchin is appearances. Please forgive me for my tone and poor language, I just dislike how they see the family." James added the apology when he saw Katie's surprised look, busying himself with pouring her a cup of steaming hot Ceylon (she liked it more than Earl Grey).

"Please pardon me, Miss Katie. I shouldn't have used such poor language around you and Master Kendall. If you will excuse me..."

"James, wait." I whispered, catching his wrist.

"Umm, I'm going to see what Lu and Cam are up to..." Katie said, putting on her shoes and leaving the room.

"Yes?"

"I love you." The words jumped off my tongue faster than my brain could process them. That didn't mean I regretted them, though.

His deep red eyes grew wide at this, he picking me up easily and cupping my chin.

"Love, a demon?" He asked. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss.

"Yes, I love a demon."

And I had no regrets, at all.

"Do you have any regrets?" I asked, resting my forehead against his.

"No." I didn't doubt his answer. James has always been brutally honest: often a nice touch, others a pain in the ass.

But always honest he was.

"I promise to behave for them, James. All I ask, is that you stay close."

"But don't you want me to extend the finest courtesy, Young Master?"

"Yes, but please...stay close." He smiled once more and buried his face into my neck.

And said the words that sealed the deal.

"I will be with Young Master until the end. And even then, I will follow into the very depths of Hell itself to be with him."

**~ To be continued? ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. The second and final chapter to 'Monochrome no Kiss'. Please enjoy, everyone. :) **Disclaimer: I own nothing! This just an idea that came to me and I decided to spin with it, but I don't anything but the plot! I don't own Black Butler or BTR, though it would be cool right?!**

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, young Kendall! My, have you grown since I saw you last!"<p>

I winced as Griffin practically yelled that into my ears with an arm around my shoulders, Mercedes shooting me a wink over her fan.

Inside I puked my guts out but on the outside I mustered up my best smile, bowing while Katie curtsied to my right.

"Welcome, Mister Griffin. The journey here was pleasant, I hope?" Katie was a master at fooling people; with her "shy" smile and soft flip of the hair, even James (if he had not helped deliver/care for her) would have been fooled. She certainly had Griffin and Mercedes sold.

His smile was rather leer in nature, taking one of her thin, gloved hands and pressing a kiss to it. I could catch the shiver of disgust that rocked my baby sister's doll-like frame.

"It was a tad too long but worth it if I get to see the lovely Knight Family again, Miss. I say, you are growing into quite the beautiful young dame; a splitting image of your mother."

A well of anger flooded me at his complete disregard for my father's memory, though James's light touches to the back of my neck managed to keep me at ease.

"Please follow me to the dinning room, Mister Griffin. My Lady has been expecting you and Miss Mercedes. Tonight's dinner, prepared by our fine chef Logan, consists of soft noodles lightly drizzled with sauce and vegetables within a fine stew; the meat has been cooked to perfection, the noodles and stew at the right temperature and the accompanying bread a soft golden-brown. The sauce, a family recipe, adds a bit of a spicy tang to the stew but does not steal the flavor of the noodles themselves. We hope you do enjoy the dish, Mister and Miss Griffin; I'm assuming your palettes have grown tired of full-flavored French dishes, Sir, which is why I chose this specific meal for today. We, the staff, have also prepared a fresh brew of lemonade, not too sweet, with plenty of ice to help fend off this tiring heat. We do hope you enjoy the meal, Sir; dessert will be a surprise, as requested by My Lady."

I couldn't help but admire James right now. Well, more than I do on a daily basis. A few minutes ago he was angry, not at all pleased by the presence of the Griffin Family. Jealously had had him daydreaming of their deaths, in particular Mercedes's, because of their overwhelming stench in the house. He wasn't fond of most of my mom's acquaintances, but the smile on his lips at the moment only came about when he was at the end of his rope.

But that was what he was feeling on the inside. James was a master of deception: he can make anyone believe anything when it came to physical appearances. Secrets and lies, while he did not lie to me, were things highly acquainted with demons especially those of his kind. Powerful demons were a separate kind themselves; powerful shape-shifting demons bound by The Contract, however, followed different rules.

He was to be polite, obedient and kind as my butler. On the inside though, the hunger for human flesh was present in the crimson hue his eyes were taking on.

"Thank you, boy. That will be all now. You may take your leave." Griffin said with a scowl, shooing at James as if he was a fly. He was already tired of my butler'a presence. I growled and wanted to snap at him, when James merely chuckled and bowed his head.

"I beg your pardon, Sir, but I cannot fulfill your request. You see, I am to never leave Young Master's side; he asked me to stay, so I shall." He responded with a wink in my direction. I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks though I hid it behind a cough as we entered the dinning room and took our seats, James pulling out my and Katie's chairs.

"I understand, boy, but usually the help doesn't dine with the family." Griffin sneered, trying his best to maintain his smile though. James poured me a glass and undid my napkin over my lap, deep piercing eyes on my face.

"Oh do not fret, Mister Griffin. 'The help', as you put it, do not partake in dinning with the family all too often. We serve, offer, tend to, and pamper as much as we can and if My Lady says so, we excuse ourselves to dine in the kitchen. My Lady, however, does not usually object to me being near in case the Young Master or Miss need something of me; would you wish for me to depart for the kitchen, My Lady?" James asked as Mom finally took center stage, in a long, flowing Chinese-style dress she purchased a month ago, and worked her comfortably into her seat.

He gently tucked her back in, unfolded her napkin over her lap and poured her a glass of lemonade, taking a step to the side to finishing tending to Katie.

Mom sipped daintily at her glass as she turned to Griffin, smile sweet yet eyes sharp as daggers. They were waiting, waiting to see if he would dare to challenge her authority, her position as the loving, yet protective matriarch we knew, loved and respected.

"No, I do not dear. And actually, would you be so kind as to fetch Carlos, Logan, Camille and Lucy for me? They are of the family too you see, Arthur. I don't like to dine with half of my family away; do not reject my offer, James honey, or I will turn it into a demand. He's always saying no, you see, claims it's a sign of disrespect towards me but I say that's ridiculous. Family is family, and I adore my family."

James's eyes grew wide at this. My mom wasn't a stranger to being nice, she wasn't only the Queen of Knight Shares (The largest toy/confectionary company in the world) but the Queen of Kindness. Kindness could have been her middle name, if it was possible.

But the fact that she wasn't giving him any chance to say no was the surprise.

James composed himself in seconds though, thanking her with a short but deep bow. "As you wish, My Lady. Please excuse me for a brief moment."

I began to sip frantically at my lemonade, hoping it would drown down the laughter coming to be at seeing the look on Griffin's face.

_**-Page Break-**_

"So, exactly what has brought you here today, Arthur? I'm afraid not many words were exchanged during our phone conversation earlier." Mom said as she blew lightly at her spoonful of stew and sipped, dabbing at her mouth soon afterwards.

Mom, the model of flawless etiquette.

Arthur swallowed around a ball of noodles and cleared his throat, dark eyes twinkling. "Of course, pardon my lack of response! This stew is...satisfying, even if it was made by the hands of a poor urchin and-"

"Arthur, his name is Logan." My mom said in a controlled tone of voice, chewing lightly on a piece of carrot. Katie snickered into her bowl, Lucy kicking her playfully under the table.

"My Lady, you don't have to defend me..." Logan began but Mom raised her hand; he was silent in seconds.

"Mister Griffin failed to address you properly, sweetie. You are not an urchin, let alone a poor one; you are polite, smart and a wonderful cook. You are like a son to me, and he and his daughter KNOW how much family means to me."

"Of course, please forgive my father. He's just a bit tired is all, traveling tends to drain him so." Mercedes stepped in, trying to do damage control.

'Too late, Barbie.' I thought bitterly, pretending to be busy slicing a piece of bread for Katie. Carlos put an arm around Logan's shoulders, silently comforting him.

"I'll let that one slide since you are our guests, but watch your tongue if you will."

"Of course, My Lady. Well, what I wish to discuss with you is about an arranged marriage idea that came out of the blue. Before you ask, no it does not concern me in the slightest this time; it does concern my daughter, though. Young Kendall is at the age in which he can marry with a parent's consent; everyone knows that an Earl, or in his case an Earl-to-be, must marry another of noble blood. My daughter Mercedes had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday and asked me to ask of you the honor...of marrying your son."

Those words attacked me like grenades with their pins out. Carlos, Logan, Camille and Lucy all had their eyes wide open in shock; Katie raised an eyebrow and looked at James, who's face was unfathomable as he refilled everyone's glasses.

Many aristocrats were betrothed from birth, it was something common. Mom and Dad, however, didn't agree with that sort of "tradition" so me and Katie were liberated from that burden; we were allowed to marry who we wanted, within reason of course.

That didn't the halt the possibilities of suitors, sadly. This isn't the first time someone has asked my mother for my hand.

Still, Mercedes?

A stone cold silence fell over the table, though just as quickly as it came Mom broke it.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked sarcastically. Of course only those who knew her really well would catch that, Mercedes and Griffin were oblivious.

"Well, there is something else...she's not the only one wishing to join the family. I wish to take...Miss Katie's hand here in marriage as well."

_**-Page Break-**_

Say what?!

"Katie?!" I exclaimed, my bowl screeching as my spoon's head met its stomach.

"Me?!" She echoed, face white as a sheet.

Mom's lips were in a thin lip, light golden-brown eyes now closer to a dark chocolate tone. She cleared her throat and set her spoon down, expression hard as stone.

"Arthur Griffin, do not toy with me." Her voice was cool, icy even.

It made even me feel a terrified chill.

"My Lady, I jest you not. I've found myself growing rather fond of Miss Katie; for someone so young she has what makes a successful business woman: ambition, brains, a sharp tongue. Who else would be best suited in taking over my theatre department once I've passed on?"

"Why can't Mercedes do it? She's just as bright and capable as my daughter, Griffin." Mom snapped back, fiery red hair now resembling live flames. Griffin swallowed hard and drank the rest of his lemonade to wet his lips, Mercedes eyeing him wearily.

"Because finding love these days is hard, My Lady. Of course my heart will always belong to you; Miss Katie could never take your place in my eyes, yet the truth is that I'm only growing older and older by the day. My daughter doesn't see her future in the theatre and who I am to force her into something that will only promise her great displeasure?"

"Don't you think my daughter would be only be promised great displeasure by MARRYING you? If you can't force your daughter to take over your theatre department then why should I even try to do that to my little girl? Katie may marry with my consent, but I will NOT force to marry you. She is my daughter, not a piece of property that I will sign off just like that. I want her to marry for love, not old man's insatiable greed. It disgusts me that you would even ask me that."

"And if we pay you for your consent?" Mercedes butted in, clenching tight the fork in her hand. She had a murderous glint to her eyes, as if she was itching to stab my mother to death.

"My baby sister isn't a prostitute, Barbie. You'd be good at though, don't you think? I'm sure millions of Viscounts would pay a decent sum to be poorly entertained." I sneered, grinning inside when she dropped her fork and gasped dramatically (like the annoying cow she was).

"How dare you?!"

Lucy and Camille began snickering amongst each other, Mercedes snapping her platinum blonde head in their direction. "Hey you useless wenches, how dare you laugh?!"

"Because it's funny." Lucy deadpanned, tying her long, red-streaked black hair up with a ribbon.

"Says the disgusting piece of filth that fancies another woman! Disgusting, gross, unsanitary!"

"Mercedes, stop!"

"Seems like your daughter's true colors aren't as soft and beautiful as her outer appearance portrays, Arthur." My mom said as she finished up her lemonade, James quick to pour her a refill. Griffin was visibly bristling at this point, happy, calm facade now gone.

"With all due respect Jennifer, your son insulted my daughter. Calling her a prostitute, as if she has no grace!"

"This round isn't the first your daughter has in insulting my family. The one time you two spent a month here, she was purposefully abusing her high status! She had the gall to frame my gardener Carlos of stealing, when the dear has never shown her any degree of disrespect! She bad mouthed my Camille to the other guests that had arrived to partake in Kendall's birthday celebration! Oh and let's not forget the most recent incident from you two: attempting to bribe James to abandon the family that has raised him, all of that to marry him off to Mercedes! Well I'll tell you this now, Arthur: I know the game you're trying to play."

Suddenly all the window curtains cut off the light from the outside world, condemning us to a dungeon of darkness. The sounds of the wind, the rays of the sun, everything vanished in a blink of an eye; all that remained were a few tall candles, ones Mom kept around the manor house in case of emergency, and they were burning brightly as if recently lit. They cast a orange-reddish hue against the tall, white walls, the purple curtains and the silverware.

Me, Katie and the others were calm. James was out of sight; Mercedes was trembling in her seat, and Griffin had paled considerably.

They were scared now, really, truly scared.

"W-what game are you talking about, My Lady?" There was a noticeable tremor in Griffin's voice now, he probably cursing himself in inside for the choke. He was trying to pull out the proper card again, but it wouldn't work at all this I knew. Mom smiled coldly.

"You wish to test me farther, Arthur? Well fine, test me so! I know of your scheme: wishing to marry me, not out of love but greed. You wish to marry me so you can become Earl of the family, something that my beloved Justin left for Kendall. My husband, may he rest in peace, was a wonderful man that knew our son would make a fine head of the family when the time came. He sacrificed so much for our children; how with his last dying breath, he sealed his own fate for the sake of his family's. The protection, the strength and the vitality, he left that all for us. And because your greed is insatiable, you decided to prey on us to achieve a higher social status. What is it, the life of a well-known merchant and lover of the arts not good enough? I will be honest, I was oblivious to this conspiracy at first...that is, until a faithful soul told me of the filth poisoning my fine home."

"Who t-told you?!" Mercedes rose to her feet, picking up the large knife James had used to chop the vegetables for the stew.

She brandished it in front of her like a sword, knocking her chair to the ground. Everyone apart from me and Mom jumped to their feet, alarm and afraid of what the deranged girl might do.

"Mercedes, now honey relax..."

"Shut up, Daddy! Who told you, you filthy whore!"

"Insolent girl, one must not address their elders with such a nasty tone." A smooth, seductive voice brushed Mercedes's right ear, a tall, well-muscled shadow standing behind her.

"MERCEDES, NO!" Griffin shouted, but it was too late. She spun on her heels at the voice and stabbed the shadow square in the stomach.

_**-Page Break-**_

My eyes grew wide, blood running cold.

"Gah...!" James let out a sharp gasp as blood poured like a waterfall from his mouth, the knife having gone clean through his body.

His proud, spotless suit was now stained with blood, he falling backwards as Mercedes tackled him and continued to stab, stab away.

"MERCEDES!" Griffin tried to pull her off my...dead butler's still form only to get scratched and clawed at by the blonde lunatic's freshly done, French-tipped nails. She stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed until her big, frilly flowing dress was soaked in blood. Her hair was a sickly crimson, eyes wide and wild, and hands dark with blood.

She looked...insane, completely out of her mind.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TOO, BITCH! YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!" Griffin was soon smiling sadistically, standing behind his daughter with a...sick, depraved, proud smile on his face.

"Playing with fire will eventually cause you to burn, My Lady. Now, about that earlier marriage proposal..."

Tears streamed down my face, the room spinning all around me.

"Ja...!"

"Shut up, you miserable little brat!"

"Kendall!"

"Big brother!"

Griffin grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me towards him, stealing the knife from Mercedes to brandish it to my neck. He ripped my eyepatch off and threw it to the floor, it turning a dark red as it disappeared into the pool of James's blood.

He spat in my face, smiling at my flinch as he pressed the blade further against my skin. "I told you I'd come out on top, worm. Now, let me see what you hide so dearly..." He whispered, trying to force me to raise my head, to expose my right eye.

"Stop it, get your hands off the Young Master!" Lucy shouted, getting to her feet only to get the bloody knife pulled out on her by Griffin. Mercedes smirked, her aesthetically pleasing face turned hideous with the tragic splash of the blood.

"Please, none of you can do anything now."

"My, my, but hasn't this been quite the troublesome experience?" The hand buried in my shirt went slack, the other reaching for my face soon icy to the touch, Griffin's jaw slack and eyes wide; his breathing practically stopped with just the sight alone.

The sight alone of...my butler James, stance bloody yet smiling that infamous devilish smile. He had his right glove off, revealing The Mark, eyes shining and a ruby red. His nails were painted black, hair its normal length yet it wasn't drooping, wet with blood.

In fact, before my eyes the blood staining his clothes...was gone, as if he never got hurt. No dried red on his white shirt, black vest and jacket or pants. Even the stains on his dress shoes were wiped clean. The small drop adoring his wrist he licked away, smile untouched.

He stood there, untouched and beautiful as ever...like an angel.

"I-impossible! I stabbed you, o-over and over again! You can't be alive! You c-can't be!" Mercedes exclaimed, legs jelly under her now. A slight chuckle left the alluring brunet, running a hand through his hair.

"I am the butler of the Knight Family. It goes without saying that I can manage an illusion as simple as so. You may have beauty, Miss Griffin, but certainly not brains. Your stabbing method COULD manage a clean execution...if you were to aim at the vital organs, veins and/or arteries. But should I really tell you all this, when even if you were to attempt against my life again it would be futile?"

Griffin tumbled to the floor, face white and eyes wide, dead. His weak grip on me had vanished all together, sending me tumbling to the floor as well as his dull nails had threatened to cut off my oxygen.

Griffin, he...he had suffered a heart attack.

"DADDY!" Mercedes ran to her father's side and cradled his head in her lap, tears running hot and fast down her cheeks while one of her shaking hands found the knife once more.

"I'm afraid your father has left us, Miss Griffin." James put his two cents in, running his tongue over his lips.

That pushed Mercedes over the edge.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared, but she didn't go for James.

She went for me.

**_-Page Break-_**

She had me in a headlock, knife at my throat. I gasped as she made a deep cut into my skin, my body still weak from not breathing evenly.

"You're going to die, you're going to die and I'll avenge me father's death with yours. You're worth nothing!"

"James, why did you feign sleep for so long? I was getting tired of waiting for a response." Despite the rasp in my voice I addressed the handsome butler before me, my eyes no doubt foggy from straining myself.

James smiled and a pressed a finger to his lower lip, chuckling."My Lord, you know how I always like to give a good show on my part. After all, your beauty is at its fullest when your skin is painted with your blood; so fragile, so weak it's just to die for."

"Stop talking, and d-don't move!" Mercedes warned, oblivious to Lucy and Camille sneaking out of the room, Carlos and Logan following suit.

"You find amusement in my pain?" I growled, wincing when Mercedes lashed out again and sliced my right cheek; red tears began to trail down my face. James tilted his head to the side, a hand over his heart.

"My Lord, the role I am to play is that of your butler. A butler follows the orders given to a T. That is the role you have given me; that was the role my dear mother raised me to fulfill since before you were born. A butler does what the Young Master tells him to, the question is this though: I believe I have taught you how to beg?"

A silent gasp left me at this.

_**-Page Break-**_

_"Young Master, while I have tainted and claimed your soul as mine, I am still your faithful dog. While you have been condemned to damnation by our share of flesh and tongue, I am still a devil. I am devil of a butler, I am to serve you until I can drown myself in the essence of your blood. Which means...you will beg. Beg for mercy, beg for my touch that intoxicates your senses. Beg for my tongue to taste you at night, but beg. Beg, and the true power of what binds us together will be clear. Beg, Young Master. Beg for me..."_

_**-Page Break-**_

"I said not to come any closer! I'll cut his pretty little head off! STOP!"

James looked truly torn, a hand curled under his chin. "Oh my, what should I do? One more step and My Lord dies. Such a pull of the heart, is it not?" He asked with a sigh.

His ruby eyes were shining brighter than ever though, and a purple-reddish glow was coming from The Mark.

I felt a burning in my right eye, teeth clenched. "James..."

He smiled again, this one more carnal-looking though. "Yes, My Lord?"

"What exactly are you waiting for?" I asked. He bowed.

"For the sacrifice and pleasured promised, My Lord. My Lady?" He met my mother's eyes. She stared deeply into those large, red pools before she nodded sharply once.

"I see, whatever you see fit...My Lady. Now Young Master, beg?"

I raised my head, the purple-reddish glow radiating from his mark leaving mine as well. Mercedes looked confused, baffled and awed by the sight.

"I command you, rescue me!"

"Hmm-mph. As you wish...so long as the Young Master possesses the 'Mark of The Covenant'...I am his faithful dog."

"That's it, I'm shutting you two freaks up once and for all!" Mercedes lifted the knife high over my head, the stainless steel clouded thickly with blood. She was going to make good on her threat of decapitating me.

"YOU'RE DEAD NOW, SO-CALLED EARL-TO-BE!"

_**-Page Break-**_

**Slosh!**

The sound of a blunt object butchering skin made me sick to my stomach, but no immense agony I felt. I kept my eyes opened, blood heavy in my clothes though a smirk touched my lips at what Mercedes said next.

"H-he...he's alive." Her eyes were wide and wet; James had an arm around her shoulders, his free hand...jerking about her forgotten fan within the gaping hole now in her neck.

"I believe this belongs to you, Miss." He hissed with a large grin, she dropping the knife to the floor.

She released me and let out a loud choking sound, literally gurgling on her own blood before falling to her knees. She landed on the plush, dark blue carpet face-first, whole body now being slowly swallowed by her own salty-smelling, crimson red wine.

With his body crouched low and lips at her ear, James whispered the last thing Mercedes would ever hear in this life.

"A 'sacrifice', a 'wish', and a 'covenant' bind me to My Master. Until I claim his soul. For I am a devil, a devil of a butler who will now, from afar, feast upon your sickening essence. Haha, such an appropriate death for a disgusting, vile little girl..." A weak gasp had left her, a twitch of the hand and then...

She was gone.

Her body had fallen a few inches away from her deceased father's, fingers so close yet so far from embracing.

My breathing was forced but there, Mercedes's blood now staining heavier what had already set in my clothes. My dirty blond hair was soaked in blood too, though I only spat a bit to the floor and messaged my lower ribs. Mom got to her feet and walked to hover over the slowly decaying corpses, nudging Griffin's limp knee with the toe of her shoe.

"Insulting our Coat of Arms, dear Arthur we are not the watchdogs of the Queen for nothing. The theatre troupe, everything of the arts only a cover to disguise your illegal drug trade. Coming here with such a ruse, expecting to get your way only to meet the fate that was destined for your family. Some scum of the Underworld prefer to use a sex-trafficking ring or such, but even those have lost everything. Prostitution, black market, smuggling...the filth of the world will not poison this home.

Mom took the tiniest ring off Mercedes's right hand, pinky finger and examined it: a fine silver, carved and polished to a shine, with a topaz gem in the middle.

"Camille honey, this is the engagement ring Lucy gave you, is it not? The one that went 'missing'?" She asked, said brunette, carrying a sniper rifle with blood staining her clothes, appearing at her side, palm facing up to catch the ring as Mom gently dropped it into her hand.

"Yes, My Lady. Seems like the late Miss Griffin had stolen it, just as I suspected." She responded, Lucy not far behind (a large sword strapped to her waist) and sliding the ring back onto its rightful place.

"Huh, thieves seem to forget that they never prosper." Lucy chided with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. Camille giggled in spite of the situation, the two sharing a quick but tender kiss.

"So, do we burn the bodies now?" Katie asked, Carlos with his strength of a thousand men carrying Mercedes and Griffin's bodies easily in one hand, the other carrying a shovel, a bucket of oil and lighter.

Mom tapped her chin in thought, eyes falling to the carpet. "Tch, and to think I love this carpet so. Brooke made it by hand shortly after Kendall was born; oh how Katie loved to play on it, she would even nap on it in the afternoons. James, will be able to you manage an extermination of these god-awful stains from the stitch work? It is all I have left of her..." She asked, turning to the brunet with a sad, pleading expression.

James, eyes now a light scarlet once more, smiled and kissed the top of her head; his stature dwarfed my mother's, she now resembling a child trying to win her father's favor.

"My Lady, I'm the butler of the Knight Family. It goes without saying that I can accomplish a task as simple as this. Please, leave it to me." He said softly, as if cooing to a newborn. Mom smiled at him though light tears, touched once again by his endless loyalty.

"Thank you, step lively then James. Carlos, be a dear and prepare two unmarked graves in the garden if you will. Oh, but first please make two coffins, plain."

"Kay, My Lady!"

"Logan, remember that bag of tools and herbs in the basement? Would you be so kind as to fetch them, we must clean and prepare the Griffins. It would be a grave discourtesy to send them away in the state they are in."

"With pleasure, My Lady."

"Lucy, go out and prepare two large bouquets of white roses and lilies for the funeral. It will be private, but Knight hospitality is still in place."

"Always eager to please, My Lady."

"And Camille, please help me pick out the all-black attire for everyone. Dresses or long skirts for the ladies, suits or shirts with pressed dress pants for the gentlemen."

"As you wish, My Lady!"

"Oh James, before you tend to the carpet please tend to Katie and Kendall first. Clean their wounds and prepare some tea to help them relax." Mom finished giving orders and soon had me and Katie tight to her chest, crushing us in a big, mama bear hug.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, wiping any fresh blood away and kissing our foreheads. Katie rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"No big deal, Mom. The important thing is that we, the Aristocrats of Evil, have completed the job left to us by the Queen."

"Katie's right, Mom. We knew our parts and executed them to the T. That was the plan after all, right?" I added, letting whatever bangs I still had to fall over my right eye.

She didn't say anything to us back, but her beautiful smile returned.

_**-Page Break-**_

"Herbal tea relaxes the muscles and brain; it should ease your troubles away, My Lord." James said, pouring me a steaming cup.

He had changed me out of the blood-soaked clothes into my pajamas, my eye patch restored over my right eye and cuts clean and bandaged. Like Katie, James had put me on bed rest, fearing the traumatic experience might have affected my mental health.

He had fluffed the pillows under my head and tucked the covers around my waist, leaving me mobile to take the cup he held in front of my face.

"Hmmph, you seemed in no rush to save me back there." I replied sourly, taking a small sip. James chuckled as he set tea pot down on the long, silver tray.

"If I was to play my part right, Sir, I just had to seem apathetic. What, don't you agree? Protecting you so viciously would have exposed the true nature of our relationship, is that what you would have wanted?"

"But letting her slice my cheek open?!" I shouted, teeth clenched and glaring daggers. My blood boiled when he began chuckling, again.

"It was just a scratch, Young Master. I can assure you it does not steal your beauty away, in fact it makes it stand out even more. Demons like to play, perhaps a bit too much but play all the same."

"Whatever, leave me be then." I snapped, setting my cup down and turning away.

"Aww, is My Master so upset with me?" He whispered in faux hurt tone; I shrugged his hands away and buried myself deeper into the sheets, his chuckling escalating in volume.

"Ah, it seems to me that he is. Whatever can I do to earn his forgiveness? Wait, perhaps I do have something in mind..."

Suddenly the curtains were drawn closed over my bedroom window, the candles lit, restoring their orange-reddish glow, and I heard the lock of my door click softly.

I bolted upright in my bed, the sheets wrinkled at my bare feet, as James snuck between my parted legs and leaned more into my face, our noses brushing and his lips parted in a seductive grin. His brilliant white teeth caught the light of the candles.

"Perhaps My Lord needs release in a more physical, active way? I must admit I did rather enjoy those cute little noises Young Master made during our first intercourse; you sounded so innocent, so fragile like a kitten. And I myself am in need of a stress relief. Say My Love, are you feeling up for a second time around? It was rushed the last time, I didn't get to fully bask in your heat of your soft, perfect body..."

**_-Page Break-_**

Before I could say anything in return, James softly claimed my lips with his. I tried to resist, to make me have to fight for what he (what we both) wanted but his tongue soon invaded my mouth and I was gone.

I moaned as he pressed against all the sweet spots in my mouth, tangling his tongue with mine and easily winning the battle for dominance. I latched my arms around his neck to pull him closer, my back meeting the pillows once more; one gloved hand he had cupping my chin, the other running down my chest and slowly undoing the button of my pajama top.

Once half of the buttons were undone he removed his lips from mine only to press full, light kisses to and down my neck, sucking at one point to leave a mark. I shivered and threw my head back, whimpering at the attention he was giving me. As he licked and kissed my neck, he took off his gloves to better feel my chest, tracing the lines of my abdominal and pectoral muscles with his feather-light touch. He slipped my nightshirt off and lapped at my chest, running his tongue over every inch of skin.

"Oh..." I mumbled, James chuckling into my lower stomach.

"Do you want me to continue, Sir, or go for dessert?"

"I c-command...you to continue!"

"As you wish, My Master."


End file.
